A Cold Dilemma
by ASiriusWriter01
Summary: Hetalia college AU- fire alarm prompt. Arthur was finally getting some well deserved sleep after studying...until that blasted fire alarm jolted him, and the rest of the dorm awake. Now he's stuck outside freezing in just his pajamas until the fire department gets here. It could be worse though. After all he could be like a certain frog who's freezing in nothing but boxers.


It was just a bit past four in the morning, and during any normal Wednesday morning, that would mean that the students at the World Academy would either be frantically studying and finishing last minute papers with a sugary or caffeinated drink beside them to stay awake, especially with the winter holiday nearing. This was not a normal Wednesday morning though, at least not for those living in the boys dormitory.

Arthur swore as the frigid winter air washed over him, chasing away the remaining warmth that was still clinging to him from being in bed. Well, if he hadn't been woken up completely by that piercing fire alarm, there's no doubt that he was wide awake now. Arthur pulled his robe closer to him in an attempt to stave off the cold as he settled himself near a tree a little ways off from the other sleep-addled guys who sleep in the dorm. He leaned against the tree and sighed, his eyes drifting shut despite his mind's protests. He was overworked, frazzled, and exhausted. He needed every second of sleep he could scrap together, especially with the major English Literature test he had to take in a few hours.

He was beginning to doze off when a grating "Keseseseses" hit his ears. Arthur groaned in annoyance. Only one person on campus laughs like that. The infamous "Prussian" albino Gilbert Beilschmidt. And wherever Gilbert is, the frog was sure to be. Arthur opened his eyes, which he was pretty sure had fallen shut without his permission. Sure enough, alongside Gilbert were his two roommates Antonio and Francis. Arthur took a double take at Francis. The frenchman wore nothing but a pair of boxers and a look of annoyance on his face directed at the cackling albino. Arthur's eyes lingered on his lean, toned stomach before realizing what he was doing. He blushed and pointedly looked away.

A few tidbits of random conversation floated through the Brit's ears, but he managed to ignore it for the most part. Until, of course, he heard Gilbert's boisterously loud voice declaring, "Lighten up, Franny! It was a prank! Not my fault you sleep in nothing but boxers!"

So Gilbert pulled the fire alarm? Arthur felt his eye twitch in irritation. Even if it's not surprising, the fact that he interrupted Arthur's sleep was reason enough for him to storm over to the trio, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"You bloody twat!" he hissed, his face getting redder by the second. "SOME of us have exams in the morning, and-"

His angry rant was cut off just as his voice was beginning to escalate by a certain frenchman trying to placate him. "Arthur, mon ami, you are not the only one upset about this. I don't think many of us enjoy this situation much more than you do."

Arthur rounded on Francis, about to berate him for interrupting his rant when he noticed that Francis was shivering and looking quite miserable himself. Instead of a tongue-lashing, he simply gave Francis an annoyed look before turning back to Gilbert, intent on giving him what for. Except Gilbert had run away when Arthur's attention had been diverted. Arthur pursed his lips as his eyes swept the crowd for the runaway. All he could see that was of interest was that Antonio had slipped away as well and was currently being yelled at by that hotheaded Italian he is always with.

He sighed in annoyance. He supposed he could always chastise Gilbert later...or have his brother Ludwig deal with him. Yeah, that sounds much better... Leave that headache to so,done who is used to it.

Arthur spared another glance in Francis's direction. As annoying as the frog is, even Arthur had to admit he was good looking. Especially when he's shirtless. Still, as much as he enjoyed the view, even if he would vehemently deny liking it, Arthur wasn't heartless. Francis's lips were starting to turn blue, and his shivering was starting to get very noticible. With just a little reluctance, he shrugged off his robe and handed it to Francis, not meeting his eyes.

"Take it, frog. Looking at you shiver is making me cold," he snapped.

A warm laugh bubbled from Francis's lips as he accepted the robe and put it on. "Why Arthur," he teased, "you're almost acting like you care."

"As if!" Arthur scoffed. "I'm just tired of seeing you look like you're going to turn into an ice lolly. Just give that back to me tomorrow, will you?" With that, he stomped off, Francis's laughter following him.

Later that morning, Arthur was getting ready, planning on stopping by the cafeteria to get tea with A LOT of sugar to get through his classes for the day, when a knock sounded on his door. He opened his door to find Francis with his robe folded neatly over the crook of his arm. Before Arthur could say a word, Francis beat him to it.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your robe, lapin," he said charmingly with a smile.

"Whatever, just give it back to me. I need to leave soon," Arthur deadpanned.

Francis shook his head. "Not until you promise to let me treat you to breakfast as a thank you."

"No! Now give it back!" Arthur snapped, reaching for it.

Francis teasingly held the robe over his head as Arthur made several attempts to grab at it. Francis had more than just a couple of centimeters on him though, and Francis was taking full advantage of that. Finally relenting after a minute with no success, he sighed and looked away as a blush dusted his cheeks. "Fine, but no funny business, frog. And let's make this snappy; I have a class to get to."

Francis smiled softly and handed Arthur his robe. "As you wish, cher."

* * *

AN: What? Two one shots in one day? What sorcery is this! Well, the sorcery is that I promised a few friends I'd write their otp in a fire alarm AU. This is (obviously) the FrUk one, and I have a few more that need to get done. One shots are going to be the main things I write until summer most likely, with the exception of Reshiramgirl88's birthday present because I'm a terrible friend who hasn't finished it despite it being almost six months ago. Also, a lot of the one shots will most likely be Hetalia related because that is where my muse is at right now. And finally, if you have any comments, criticism or compliments, please review and let me know! If you want me to add your otp to the list of fire alarm AUs I'm writing, just send me a quick dm, and I'll be write on it. Until next time, everyone!


End file.
